


Lucky You

by SubwayWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Medical Examination Setting, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9741482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Chris is stuck in a physical therapist's office on his birthday, so his boyfriend pays him a surprise visit to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2/14 aka christophe's birthday!! i've been drinking since noon and in a very good mood all day thanks to the bday boy!! huge ass shout out to chris for having his birthday today, on my least favorite holdiay, so i can be distracted and happy instead of annoyed and depressed. my aro ass is so grateful. 
> 
> oh... i wrote this! i've hc'd that chris' bf's name is Stefan since we first saw him and i always forget that.. that isnt his name. he doesnt have one yet. oops. so for today's purposes his name is stefan. and yall, im still crying over the art kubo posted. chris is holding [bf's] hand right? bitch i literally for real teared up over that. god.... im so drunk. and happy for him
> 
> i love all of you.. and happy birthday chris! this fic is my way of giving him a blow job.. as a gift lol. happy birthday dude. thank you for bringing me happiness in one of the hardest years of my life. merci!

There were better ways to spend Valentine’s Day than being stuck at a physical therapist’s office, but Chris didn’t bother to think of them. He just wanted this injury to be gone. He wanted the pain to vanish and he wanted to be able to practice to the full extent of his ability. More than that, he wanted to be out of this room and back in the city, spending his birthday and Valentine’s Day with the man he loved.

What he had originally thought was a pulled muscle ended up being a torn ligament. Chris had endured much worse injuries before, which meant this one, otherwise tolerable besides the fact that he couldn’t skate, was mostly an annoyance. It wouldn’t take much time or rehab for him to heal, but every day of waiting and being sidelined was agonizingly boring. 

It was his last meeting with the team PT at his home rink before being sent to the doctor for it to be determined whether he needed a cast or not. The rink was mostly empty aside from a few equipment guys, and the medical staff. Other skaters had all gone their own way and were enjoying their offseason while it lasted before meetings and practices began. That meant Chris was probably the only person here, or so he’d thought.

When Stefan sneaked in the door a few moments after the physician stepped out, Chris was smiling before he could even get confused. “Stefan. What a pleasant surprise.” He was unable to stop his smile from growing as his boyfriend hurried across the room towards him.

Despite being the one who had sought Chris out on a day he had off, Stefan seemed surprised to find Chris at the rink. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to wait at least a week to see if it would heal on its own.”

Chris sat up and put his feet over the side of the table so he was facing the direction Stefan was coming from. “I want this to be over with as soon as possible. No use in taking the risk of waiting. I can’t afford to lose time. I’m getting old, you know.”

Stefan took a breath, and smiled. He was not one to question Chris’ decisions, he only preferred if they made them together. “I promise, you don’t look a day over twenty-four.”

Chris tried not to laugh. “You’re a poet, now? Is there anything you can’t do?” He desperately wished that Stefan would close the gap and get closer to him from across the room, but it seemed that Chris would have to put in a bit of effort to get him to do that.

Stefan, unsurprisingly, found himself alone in a medical setting with his boyfriend and did not even hint that he was turned on by this, or that he had any exciting ideas. Chris almost felt disappointed, but the romanticism made up for it. 

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked him. “You look upset.”

“I had planned to spend the day with my favorite man in the world. I’m a little upset that you’ve holed yourself up in a doctor’s office on a day like today, but I do want you to feel better. That’s what matters.” Stefan stepped closer. “You aren’t in too much pain, are you?”

How cute. The romanticism could wait. Chris avoided the question. “I’m a little shocked that you didn’t know where I was. It isn’t me who has an appointment here, anyway… It’s you.”

Predictably, Stefan was confused and didn’t catch Chris’ drift. “Me? What do you mean?”

Chris held back a sigh. Stefan had never been good at catching on to these things. “Didn’t they tell you? I’m your nurse today. I’m going to check your temperature and blood pressure and give you a thorough examination.”

Stefan raised an eyebrow. “You always surprise me with your unconventional interests. What would your mother say about this?” Bringing up someone’s mom was a sure-fire way to kill the mood, but it was guaranteed to make Chris laugh, too.

Chris did laugh. He lit up in a huge smile and was still smiling by the time Stefan walked over to his examination bed and stood right in front of him, in between his slightly-spread legs. 

“Don’t make fun of me. I’m a medical professional.” Chris leaned in a placed a kiss on Stefan’s cheek, which he happily received. When Chris pulled back, he was still in a joking mood. “Now go ahead and bend over. You’re going to feel a little bit of pressure.”

Stefan just rolled his eyes, pretending that the idea wasn’t a little bit tempting. “If we’re going to play doctor and patient, you could have at least dressed up like a nurse in a cute little white dress.” He shook his head to show his fake disappointment.

About to laugh again, Chris raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Whoa! Who’s the one with the unconventional interests, now?”

Stefan was laughing, too, and he tried to get the image out of his head so he didn’t blush. But he really wasn’t a fan of evasiveness. If he pushed enough, Chris would answer him. “Okay, nurse Giacometti. We can play, if you want.”

Chris closed his legs. “Before we play, I have a few questions. What’s the real reason you’re here today? Shouldn’t you be spending your well-earned vacation in Zurich?”

Stefan put his hands on Chris’ thighs and urged him to spread them, and then moved forward so he was right in between his legs. If he moved forward an inch, their hips would have been pressed up against each other. There was light sparkling up Chris’s eyes, one that was characteristic to him, one that Stefan hadn’t seen any of, not since Barcelona. 

“I wanted to see you. I know we have a date planned later tonight, but I couldn’t wait.” His hands traveled from Chris’ legs to his hips, sliding his fingers beneath the red fabric of his team t-shirt, lightly teasing his touch against the skin of his muscled midsection. 

“I don’t blame you, then. I’ve been told that I’m irresistible.”

“That is true. Oh, and I seem to recall today being a special holiday…”

“Is it?” Chris teased. “I’m so bad at remembering dates. Which holiday? It’s on the tip of my tongue.”

“Hmm. Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe today is nothing special.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Stefan was doing exactly what he should – ignoring Chris’ birthday. Chris was not fond of celebrating his own birthday. He hated getting older and he hated the attention. Though, there was a specific kind of attention and celebration he was particularly fond of. Fortunately, Stefan understood that aspect particularly well.

Stefan was getting closer by the second, and soon enough they were almost together, barely apart. “I thought I should show up, so that we can make today special,” he whispered. “I don’t really want you to pull another muscle before visiting the doctor’s, so you’ll have to fuck me now.”

Smiling, Chris tilted his head to the side and Stefan proceeded to place gentle kisses on his neck. “ _Me_ , pull a muscle?” He practically shivered as Stefan’s kisses grew wetter. “ _You_ are the older one of the two of us, remember?”

Stefan pulled his mouth back and instead whispered into Chris’s ear. “You’re interested in older men, and I’m the one with unconventional interests? You surprise me every day.” 

Chris laughed and Stefan took him around the waist, then kissed him on his lips.

They were full-on making out, moving their lips and sliding their tongues into each other’s mouth, hot and wet. Chris loved being kissed like this, it made him weak, and he let out small whines and moans every time Stefan paused or moved or kissed him especially hard. Chris shifted himself forward in his seat and hooked a leg behind him in an effort to keep him closer, and when Stefan shifted up on his toes so their hips rubbed together in passionate friction, Chris tightened his thighs around his waist to hold him there, never wanting him to back down again.

A while had passed before they pulled apart, barely able to find the resolve to do so. “You can stand, right? Without any pain?” Stefan said with a breath, heat hot against Chris’s wet, parted lips.

Chris opened his eyes, staring at Stefan through long, light lashes. “It’s a shoulder injury, not a knee injury.” He didn’t mean to sound rude, but his cheeks were flushed pink and there was pressure building up between his legs, so impatience was a factor.

Stefan stepped back, and Chris’s eyes opened to watch him because of the shock and sudden lack of body heat in front of him. But it sure was a damn pretty sight to watch Stefan get down on his knees, looking up at him with big doe eyes and smirking with overworked, slightly-swollen lips and asking, “Can I suck you? Please?” 

At first, Chris was shocked. His heart leapt and his gut twisted in excitement. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. Don’t you think it would be special?”

Chris felt his cheeks go warm. They had been together for over three years now, so it was funny how things like this could get him to blush and his heart rate to quicken, like he was a teenager again having his first kiss. Stefan made things seem new and fresh and surprising, and special, all the time.

Stefan was not the type to do these sorts of things in public. Any semi-public quickie was usually at Chris’s instigation, typically in the locker room here at the rink or before or after public practices before competitions. But seeing Stefan offer himself like this, so contradicting to his normal calm and reserved demeanor, it was very exciting. Chris loved being surprised like this. 

The truth was, it was indeed special. But every moment with Stefan was, every moment of being in love with him was new and amazing. Chris almost laughed. What an embarrassing thing that would be to say out loud… but if he were to say it, now would be the most appropriate day to do so.

He decided to keep it to himself for now. It didn’t take any hesitation for Chris to get off the examination table and plant his feet on the ground a little more than shoulder-width apart. Stefan raised up on his knees so he was a little above eye-level with Chris’s crotch, then began to disrobe him. He pulled Chris’s grey sweatpants down until the elastic was beneath the curve of his ass, revealing his cock, shrouded in curly blonde pubes. Stefan immediately began to stroke and fondle it to attention.

They were both stiff in no time. Chris had a hair-trigger when it came to getting hard, which was embarrassing but came in handy for quick hook-ups like this. Chris’s cock was out in the open, heavy in Stefan’s hand and so close to Stefan’s lips that Chris could feel hot breath on the tip and shaft. Stefan’s pants were bulging up down the length of one of his pant legs, rock hard and tender and desperate to be touched, but Stefan was more focused on what was in front of him. 

Finally Stefan lowered his head, teasing at first licking stripes up the shaft as he stroked, then finally placing the tip in his mouth and getting busy. Then he dipped his head down, taking it into the back of his throat, only having to suck slightly because the work he did with his tongue, lips, and hands was more than enough to drive Chris wild.

He was being taken so deep down Stefan’s throat, and Chris was thick but Stefan was taking it all anyway, deep enough so that his nose was brushed by the thick blonde curls of Chris’s pubes. It completely filled up his mouth and slid towards and against the back of his throat every time he bobbed his head down.

Chris was almost in a daze. He could feel how hot his own cheeks were, how his body temperature spiked and he was sweating even in the chilly examination room. His grip on the edge of the cushioned examination table behind him was white-knuckled. He bit his lip, hard. It was so good that he feared his legs were going to give out. 

Stefan was usually better at holding himself in but soon enough a dark spot spread at the end of the bulge in his pants, and his lap became a warm mess as he let out an unrestrained, muffled moan with his mouth still taking Chris’s cock so deep. His eyes fell closed as his cock spilled out after no more than a little teasing with his own palm and fingers.

It was not long until Chris finished, too. Stefan received the load on his lips and tongue, making sure to pump all of it out with his hand and swallow it down. He even used his tongue to clean up the head of Chris’s cock and lick into the slit and hole on top to make sure he got everything.

Stefan looked content and sleepy when he looked up at Chris from the floor. He warmly smiled up at him as he helped bring Chris’s pants back up around his waist. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Chris,” he said, panting a little.

Chris pushed his damp hair out of his eyes and just caught his breath, waiting for his temperature to go down. “Oh, right. You too, babe.” 

He figured that it didn’t really matter if Stefan showed up out of the blue like this; he didn’t need an explanation if a blow job was going to be the result, but a holiday themed on love, and a birthday gift, was good enough of a reason as any.


End file.
